Looking To The Skies
by YouGottaSingAlong
Summary: Janto. Torchwood, Doctor Who featuring briefly, with the Tenth Doctor and Reilly McLeod. Jack goes to fix the Rift, but comes back twenty-five years after his departure. ONESHOT. And Jossed, I guess. Ianto LIVES!


_A/N: Emily, I'll be posting one of Hayley's Against The Clock chapters on Sunday, but if you could drop me a line on whether you want Ziva and Isaac or Lucas and Tash._

_Disclaimer: I don't own DW or Torchwood. I do own Reilly, so paws off. Lol._

Ianto Jones remembered the day Jack had left as clear as the sky that he lay on the ground staring at.

----------

_Jack grabbed Gwen's shoulder's and spoke anxiously, his words rushing out, "Gwen, if I, if I don't come out of there, don't come in after me, none of you are to follow me in, it hurt me, it _will_ kill you. Gwen have you got that?"_

_Gwen shook her head, "Jack…"_

"_Gwen. You're in charge, it's your duty to protect your team-"_

"_It's also your duty to protect yours."_

"_And that's why I've got to do this, remember what Mickey said about this thing?"_

_Gwen nodded, "You might be able to fix it, but you'll probably come out a million years from now?"_

"_That's the one." Jack saluted her, "Ma'am."_

_Tears rolling down her cheeks Gwen returned a half hearted salute, "Captain."_

_Jack drew Mickey into a hug, slapping him on the back, "I'm going to miss you, Mickey Mouse."_

"_Cheesecake, I hope I'm wrong."_

_Jack came to the final person in the line. Ianto faced him, his brow wrinkled, his eyes dry. Jack's welled up with tears as they embraced. Ianto held him back for a second to look into his eyes, "You don't have to do this, Jack. Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because, Ianto, three years, and reality will fall apart because of this rift, our job is to protect Earth from this rift. I have to do this, I'm sorry…"_

_Ianto let out a weak laugh, "Don't expect me to wait for you."_

_Jack nodded, serious, "Don't. Don't waste your life, Ianto." With that Jack turned, "Martha, is it ready?"_

"_You're on Captain."_

_Jack saluted them all before stepping into the Rift, "Good luck."_

_---------_

Ianto, twenty-five years later, had not moved on, he had not left Torchwood, but more and more Gwen seemed to be avoiding calling him. He guessed it was his own fault, he had a tendency for recklessness, and mood swings. And the newbies that she had signed on had more than once almost been slaughtered for the smallest of mistakes.

Yes, Ianto understood why Gwen was avoiding him.

----------

Jack had been falling through Space for… for… _Boy, I guess when they say there's no time in Time, they meant it._ Jack slapped himself, _Focus, Jack._

Suddenly Jack felt himself being pulled from the back, he didn't understand, nothing should be pulling him, nothing else should even be in here. "Ouch." He groaned. He felt something beneath his feet. Something beneath his feet? There shouldn't be any of that either. Wait, there wasn't a blinding light incinerating his eyeballs. "Where am I?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm on the TARDIS?" Jack looked around. "Who are yo-? You've regenerated again!"

Reilly raised her eyebrows, "Regeneration? Who are you and what were you doing in the Vortex?"

"Vortex? Who are you and what are you doing in the TARDIS?"

"I asked first."

"I'm more curious."

"J'ai demandé d'abord."

"Je suis plus curieux."

"Ich bat zuerst."

"Ich bin neugieriger."

"Hallo, Kapitän." The Doctor appeared at the door at the back.

"Doctor! You haven't changed a bit." Jack broke into a grin, "I'm sorry sir, Captain Jack Harkness."

Reilly smiled, "Despite the sideburns, I am a girl. Reilly."

Jack rubbed his cheek, "Reilly McLeod! You, you're the one who does male understudying?"

"That's me. I hauled you in while he was on the loo."

The Doctor looked around. "You did what?"

"Well, body flying through the Time Vortex-y thing. I thought that was a bad idea. Plus, isn't he the guy…"

The Doctor shoo his head at her, "Yes, and… just… just stop there."

Jack looked confused, "The guy who did what?"

Reilly barrelled on through the Doctor's cut-out hand signals. "He got two guys out of a time loop," She nodded her head at the Doctor, "a couple of weeks ago."

The Doctor shook his head, "It wasn't a couple of weeks ago for him…"

"It wasn't… Wait, oh… how did I not remember before… _I saw you_… How could I have forgotten…. Wait, I was in the Rift. I was fixing the Cardiff rift…"

"We sorted that," The Doctor scratched his forehead. "A region of reduced pressure must have started behind the TARDIS in a turbulent flow when we fixed the rip. The flow must have been laminar, the pressure behind the TARDIS is higher than in the bulk, I mean you, so you got..." He ran round to a small screen. "…In laminar flow, there's a region behind the object where the fluid is moving forward compared to the bulk…"

Reilly rolled her eyes, "He's trying to say we got you caught in the slipstream."

Jack looked incredulous, "How the hell did you keep track for long enough to work that out?"

"I'm a cyclist, I looked up slipstreaming once when I was bored. It kinda just stuck in my head."

"Gargh," The Doctor slammed his fist onto an empty space that Reilly had installed to prevent him from damaging the control panel. He turned and grabbed Jack. "Jack, did you have a plan for fixing the Rift?"

"Yes. Mickey and Martha… They made this," He held up a complicated looking device, it was flat with wiring and indentations covering ever bare inch of the metal.

Reilly's eyebrows shot up, her signature look. "It has a wooden cube on it."

Both the Doctor and the Captain turned, saying in unison, "I'm sure it's important."

"Right," Reilly didn't sound convinced.

"Jack, I'm really sorry to throw you out again, but, I'm going to have to take you to the Recinder Rift, it's the other end of the Cardiff… one."

"Then you're going to chuck me out again."

"'Fraid so, Captain."

"So this is how you treat your friends," Reilly shook her head. "I look forward to it."

---------

Jack was falling through the air, Earth's air, he'd done his job, now he was about to fall on some poor person's head.

A millisecond before it landed on him, Ianto's eyes widened in disbelief, "Ja-"

Three minutes later Jack stirred, Ianto's voice dripped with sarcasm as his eyes flickered open, "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

Jack looked at the grey haired man in chinos and a white shirt, who lay beside him, "Ianto?"

"Captain."

Jack scrambled to his knees, "How long?"

"Twenty-six years, four months, one week and two days." Ianto joined him. "You left us again."

"I'm sorry. Where are we?"

"Still Cardiff. But it's the middle of the summer, hence the glorious sunshine."

"It could be pouring with rain, and I'd still think it was glorious sunshine." Jack smiled gently. Ianto pulled him to his feet. Jack held his head and kissed his forehead…

_Review, pretty please._


End file.
